The Day The World Went To Hell
by Iron Phoenicks
Summary: well i kinda think it sucks this was a project for english and i thought i would post it on here


It was just a normal day or so it seemed… It was like an average day; people doing what they do everyday. Everything was completely normal until the sudden news report that

came on. The reporter was horrified, he said that the dead walked again and everyone watched in horror as his own TV crew ate him alive. I thought it was a prank or some movie

had come on until I saw my recently deceased father standing in my backyard. My name is Emily Grant I am a nurse and I am used to seeing dead bodies but this is a completely

different story. That beast my father had become suddenly charged at the window and busted through falling to the ground. It got up and started to chase me, I ran outside towards

my car with the zombie following close behind. I jumped inside and started the car just to have that thing get on my hood and bust my windshield out. I put the car in reverse and

slammed on the gas; it was tossed off the car and slid along the ground. I quickly made my way to the interstate so I could try to find a place to stay. Along the way I saw the worst

sights of my life; people being slaughtered, bodies everywhere, and stuff that would make even the strongest stomachs turn. Suddenly a dog ran out in front of me and I swerved to

the right to avoid it. The car crashed into a ditch and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up hours later to find a gun barrel pointed in my face, the man holding the weapon was

about six foot tall and looked to be about twenty-five years old, he looked to be carrying enough weaponry to fight a small war. All he said to me was "Speak" the man told me to

say a sentence because the zombies couldn't talk. He got me out of the car and we began to walk "By the way my name is Mark."

We walked for hours with no human contact whatsoever suddenly I heard a blood curdling growl. We turned around and saw twenty or so of those viscous beasts. At first the

zombies looked like normal people but as time passed they started to starve and their flesh began to rot. Mark pulled out an assault rifle and started to fire upon the approaching

zombies. Nothing seemed to faze them except head shots and seeing that mark was not an expert marksman he was not getting many of those. Mark stopped firing and began to

retreat when suddenly gunshots rang out and the zombies fell to the ground

Two soldiers stood over the horizon one holding a pistol the other barely hanging onto life due to a bite wound in his neck. The soldier with the handgun slowly drug the other one to

us "Hello my name is Staff Sergeant Jake Carmack and my fried here Sergeant Day was bitten by those crazy people" he said. Suddenly a screech was heard from behind the

soldiers and one of those creatures dove on top of Carmack starting to rip his neck apart Mark fired upon the zombie hitting him in the head killing him instantly. Both of the soldiers

were dead now and it seemed that they were the only survivors.

They began walking down the road again when they heard footsteps from behind them approaching rapidly they turned to see both the soldiers running at top speed towards them

their necks ripped open. Mark ad Emily turned "oh my God!" Emily cried as they began to run carmack screeched and more creatures joined the chase. There was no end to the

sea of undead and they couldn't keep running forever. They saw a two story building coming up it seemed to be a grocery store Mark and Emily ducked inside and found the stairs

Emily quickly ran up and turned to see Mark run to join the fray Emily ran into the room upstairs and shut the door crying silently to herself. Mark fired with accuracy at the

approaching undead but that still wasn't enough there were just too many of them. The zombies closed mark in and he began to berserk he threw the rifle at the zombies and

grabbed a broom handle that was nearby swinging it but slowly running out of steam and stopping.

Emily heard screams from downstairs and she began to cry more. She cried and cried when suddenly the door shook violently. The zombies had found her but there was no way to

keep them out. Mark couldn't help her hold it and the room was empty. The zombies pounded on the door and Emily backed up away from the door and the door suddenly fell. To

her surprise her undead assailant was the one that had saved her Mark approached her with his chest ripped open his heart exposed. He slowly crept towards Emily, Emily backed

against a wall and the zombie that was once her friend leapt at her and ….

Authors notes this is the end for me u guys can come up with the story past this point just message me ur comments this is like one of my first stories so forgive me if it sucks


End file.
